


Finding Sanctuary (in you)

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode s06e08: Blitzkreg, Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: **Spoilers for episode 8 and potentially episode 9**Stiles is still in the phantom train station, when the others who were taken start showing up. They talk about what's happening, then Peter, Chris, and Stiles take some alone time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write something if Chris and Peter didn't interact but I was kind of given a better chance with them getting taken and being with Stiles. Really I just wanted something kind of happy with Stiles before the new episode.  
> Not beta read.  
> If I missed a tag, please point it out to me.

Stiles sat on one of the benches, bouncing his leg, trying not to irritate the people sitting next to him. Not like it mattered, really no one here did more than the usual of staring blankly ahead.

Stiles hadn’t been able to get a hold of Scott again, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t know how long it had been since he talked with Scott and Lydia, but all he knew was there couldn’t be too many people left in Beacon Hills. The station was almost full, he recognized so many people when he walked back and forth from the control room every day, or at least what he assumed was every day.

Stiles was worried, he didn’t want Beacon Hills to vanish or whatever happened when the ghost riders took everyone in a town, he didn’t want to stay stuck here...

Suddenly the wind howled and more people came stumbling into the station.

Stiles glanced up, that had happened once already, but no ghost rider had accompanied Corey. Something else was going on and it just made Stiles fidget more.

He tried not to get lost in his thoughts, to be like all the others.

The people that appeared started walking, Stiles barely noticed, the bewilderment from those taken was more of a heavy set understanding and despair now.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up and was pulled into a hug by Melissa. “You got-“

“Everyone’s missed you so much honey. Scott’s been trying so hard to find a way to get you out of here.”

Stiles hugged her tightly, fighting back tears, because if Melissa was here, Scott couldn’t be too far behind. Beacon Hills was going to be erased.

Melissa pulled back.

“Peter made it out then?”

“Yeah, had to take some time to heal, but…yes.”

That was one less thing to worry about, right?

Melissa turned, like she was just noticing how many people were in the station.

“The whole town’s going to be taken. It sucks because it’s nice to see people arriving that I know, but at the same time, there can’t be many people left.”

“It’s just your dad, Parrish, and your friends.”

Stiles turned to see Chris come up behind Melissa. “The ghost riders got you too? Don’t you have a way to stop them?”

“It wasn’t a rider.”

Stiles turned back to Melissa, confused.

“It was Mr. Douglas; he’s got the power of the riders. He ate one of their pineal glands and took their whip to be able to send people here.”

“How does that even work?”

"Haven’t figured that out yet.”

Well that wasn’t comforting, thanks Chris.

“So do you guys want the grand tour?” Stiles asked after a moment because he didn’t want to think about the mess that was going on beyond the other side of the veil.

Melissa sat down beside Stiles. “Why don’t we catch up first? I’m sure you’ve been worried about everyone else.”

Stiles nodded.

Chris slowly sat on the other side of Stiles.

It was kind of nice to have them here; he didn’t feel quite so lonely.

~~~~~~~~~

They hadn’t talked for long when the sound of two riders came from down the tunnel.

Since the town was almost empty, there was no need for a bunch of riders to go out and come back, but it was still unsettling when they came.

Everyone near the tunnel scattered as the riders came through, dropping off those they had taken, before wheeling around to go back down the tunnel.

Stiles couldn’t see who was here; he was too far from the tunnel.

After a second he heard someone shout, “Mason!” Then right after, “Hayden!”

That wasn’t good, now Scott only had Liam as his beta.

Stiles made his way over, aware of Melissa and Chris following.

Mason was hugging his father, Corey was nearby. Hayden was sitting with her sister.

“Hey guys.”

The betas looked up. “Stiles.” That wasn’t as happy as Melissa had been; it was more of a bittersweet statement.

Mason turned to Hayden, like he suddenly remembered something. “Do you know if Liam got to Scott?”

She nodded. “He had to, otherwise he’d be here."

“What’s so important for Scott to know?” Stiles couldn't help wanting to know.

“It’s about Mr. Douglas; he’s a Nazi and trying to use the ghost riders as his own personal army. He’s a löwenmensch and an alpha.”

Chris shook his head. “That explains a lot.”

“But why Parrish? What does he have to do with it?” Melissa half turned to Chris.

“Not much can stop a Hellhound; Douglas may want him to help control the riders.”

This just kept getting worse and worse. “Ok, tour time, better than sitting around here and talking about how everything’s gone to shit.”

“Stiles,” Melissa hissed softly.

He turned to her, she smiled and Stiles knew she didn’t mean it.

Hayden, Mason, and Corey got up.

“Where’s the interesting stuff?” Mason asked.

~~~~~~~~

They had gotten to the control room and Stiles was explaining how he had used the radio to contact Scott when there was a roar out in the main room.

Hayden whirled towards the door. “That’s Parrish.” She went and opened the door.

“Wait!” Mason came up next to her and quickly shut the door while the people outside screamed. “We don’t know what’s going on out there; maybe we shouldn’t let them see us.”

“Yeah, I really don’t want to lose all the progress I made here.” Stiles, Melissa, and Chris stood by the desk.

Hayden opened the door a crack and peered out. “It’s Mr. Douglas!”

Soon the screaming died down and Mr. Douglas began shouting in German, Parrish roared again, then there was silence for a long moment.

Stiles was about to ask what was going on when the wind howled, there was a thunderclap and two riders appeared in the station, near Douglas and Parrish. Douglas talked to the riders and then they walked off, down the tunnel.

Parrish and Douglas headed across the station, coming towards the door and Corey jumped in between Hayden and the door, placing his hands on the door and the wall, before turning invisible.

Hayden held her breath as Douglas and Parrish walked past.

Parrish paused, turning towards the door and Douglas barked, “Mach weiter.”

Parrish moved on and eventually Corey became visible again.

“What the Hell just happened?” Stiles felt like things had somehow gotten even worse.

Hayden turned to Stiles. “I don’t know, but I think Mr. Douglas got control of those riders and sent them back.”

“Where did Mr. Douglas go?”

“Through one of the doors on the far side of the station,” Corey replied.

“But that’s impossible, when Peter was here with me, I tried the doors, they just circle back.” Stiles was confused, even if Mr. Douglas was an Alpha and part lion, that shouldn’t have worked.

Corey shrugged. “They walked through.”

“Maybe it has to do with Parrish, and being able to control the ghost riders,” Mason offered.

“We need to do something,” Stiles stated after a moment. If he could help stop this somehow, he would try to prevent Beacon Hills from disappearing and especially from someone like Mr. Douglas. “I can try to get a hold of Scott…”

“Wait.” Melissa laid a hand on his shoulder. “The radio’s in your Jeep, Scott’s not at school.”

“Then-?”

“One of us could go through the rift.” Hayden gestured between herself and Corey.

“That’s not a good idea. Peter came back burned and he only survived because I had the medicine to counteract the burns. There’s no one in the hospital now, you wouldn’t make it.”

“So what do we do?” Mason seemed eager to try, which Stiles admired, but they were running out of options again.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “I-I don’t know. Maybe we can get Parrish back if anyone spoke German.”

“I speak some.”

Stiles turned to Chris. “Of course you do.”

“What did Mr. Douglas tell Parrish when they passed by here?” Corey asked.

“Go on and if I had heard more of the conversation to the ghost riders…”

“Do you think we can order Parrish to snap out of it?” Hayden went to the door, opening it more, checking on her sister.

Even with better eyesight, with how full the station was, it could be easy to lose someone in the crowd. People were standing or leaning against the walls, there was almost no bench room left.

“Even if we can, what do we do once he’s snapped out of it? If Mr. Douglas is right there, then he can just say the magic word and Parrish will be back under his control.” Stiles didn’t want to be the Devil’s Advocate but none of this was going to be fixed quickly.

“Maybe we can get Parrish to realize what he’s doing?” Mason asked slowly.

“That sounds like a long shot…”

“When Lydia talked with Parrish a few months ago, the Hellhound didn’t respond right away and it only responded to her,” Chris explained. “Either Lydia would have to be with us, or we jar him enough to get control of himself.”

Stiles chewed his bottom lip. “It’s the only plan we have. We can’t take on the ghost riders or Mr. Douglas; we’ll have to try that.”

Suddenly, a horse was heard.

The group turned to the door.

Hayden watched the rider toss the person down and ride back.

“Who is it?” Melissa asked.

Hayden squinted, her eyes turning yellow. “It’s…a guy, but it’s not Scott or Liam, or the sheriff.”

“It’s Peter,” Stiles stated. He made his way over to the door and walked out, going over to Peter.

Peter was dusting himself off.

“Peter, what are you doing here?” This wasn’t the same confusion Stiles had the first time, it was much more heartbroken. Everything kept getting worse and depressing.

“Paying for risking my life.” Peter got up. He noticed the others behind Stiles.

“You saved someone?” The disbelief was clear in Hayden’s voice.

Peter met Stiles’ gaze and Stiles knew it was Malia that Peter had saved.

“Well someone had to be target practice so Scott could get away, might as well have been me, not like I was appreciated there anyway.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I think now we have to sit down and talk about what happened,” Melissa said. “I get the feeling not everyone knows what’s going on.”

Peter’s eyes flicked to Chris. “I’m sure there are some stories I haven’t heard yet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Stiles, Chris, and Peter went into the tunnel.

Peter wanted to stretch his legs, which meant he had just wanted to leave Melissa and the other teens behind.

Stiles had needed to burn some energy and Chris had tagged along to “Keep an eye on these two”.

Stiles stooped and picked up some gravel, tossing it at the rift, watching it shimmer into existence for a moment.

Peter came up to his side. “You seem to have held up fine without me here.”

“It wasn’t easy, knowing you and Chris were on the other side, coupled with the fact that neither of you remembered me…” Stiles tossed some more gravel.

Peter circled around to face Stiles. “That’s changed now.”

“Yeah, because we’re all stuck here.”

“I wouldn’t say stuck, more waiting for the right moment when your rag tag group of friends actually pull through with getting everyone out of here. So, why don’t we occupy ourselves while we wait?”

Stiles arched an eyebrow but didn’t protest when Peter pressed a kiss to his lips.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer, one across Stiles’ lower back.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” Peter whispered.

“Even if you didn’t remember me?”

“We knew there was something missing,” Chris said coming over. “A space that needed to be filled. I think it’s partially why we stayed away from each other as much as possible. We would have been-“

“A disaster,” Peter chuckled.

Chris shook his head.

Stiles turned around to Chris, well attempted to, as Peter hadn’t let go yet.

Stiles grabbed hold of Chris’s arm and pulled him closer, kissing him.

Peter finally let go of Stiles so Chris could focus on him.

Peter pressed himself to Stiles’ back.

“We shouldn’t do anything.” Chris always knew how to ruin a mood.

“Oh? Why?” Peter's tone was obvious that he was ready to make this a sass match depending on Chris's answer.

“Because there are others with supernatural hearing in the station who would be able to pick up on moans.”

Peter rolled his hips against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles reached back to grab Peter’s hip.

“Then we just have to be quiet.” He nipped at Stiles’ ear. “You can be quiet, can’t you Stiles? You’ll be good for us?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered.

Peter smiled and snaked a hand around to cup Stiles’ cock through his jeans.

Stiles bit his lip, moaning in the back of his throat.

Peter hummed, his other hand going to pinch Stiles’ nipples.

Chris took that moment to reclaim Stiles’ mouth, as he looked ready to moan, despite trying to stop himself.

Stiles moaned into the kiss, hips pressing against Chris, then back against Peter as he continued touching.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss, panting.

“If we want to continue,” Chris started to say before he had two pairs of lust blown eyes staring at him. “This is why I said we shouldn’t do anything. There’s nowhere to do anything, and I won’t approve of putting Stiles on that concrete floor.”

Peter tsked. “We don’t have to fuck him. I’m sure he’ll come from just me touching him.” He squeezed Stiles’ cock and he whined, tossing his head back against Peter’s shoulder.

“W-want to see you two get off too.”

“Of course darling.” Peter continued touching Stiles, his hand pulled back from his nipples to grab his ass.

Stiles gasped.

Chris’s hands took over playing with Stiles’ nipples; he bit his lip again to keep back a whine.

Peter removed his hand from fondling Stiles’ cock, to tilt his head, to turn and suck a mark on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shifted. He opened his mouth to ask something.

“Touch yourself,” Peter whispered before leaning to suck another mark against Stiles’ flesh.

Stiles quickly undid his pants, hands sinking in to grab himself. “Fuck!”

He pumped himself for a few moments, before Chris joined him.

Peter huffed. “I wanted to watch him do it himself, to see how good he could be.”

“He’s doing fine. You’re doing so well Stiles.”

Stiles groaned softly.

He shifted, feet pressing indents into the gravel. “Not gonna…” He clutched at Chris. “I-I don’t think I can stay silent.”

“It’s alright, just let go.”

Stiles panted, fingers digging into Chris’s shoulders and he came, opening his mouth to shout, when Peter clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound.

Stiles puffed and relaxed against Peter, who pressed a kiss to his head.

“Good boy.”

Stiles hummed.

“We’ll get to it if you want to sit and watch.”

Stiles shuddered, his cock twitching at the thought, but nodded.

Peter lowered Stiles down, and then advanced on Chris.

Chris smirked.

They kissed, teeth clacking, hands pulling and digging into strong backs.

They parted and Chris glanced at Stiles. “What do you suggest?”

Stiles grinned filthily. “I think you should have Peter suck your cock, get him to shut up and not give us away.”

Peter huffed. “I would never give any indication that we were-“

Chris shoved him down to his knees.

Peter shot a glare up at him.

“Play nice, we can’t hate each other when we’re stuck here.” Stiles could see Peter’s tense shoulders.

“He’s right.” Chris ran his hand into Peter’s hair. “Besides we know you love sucking my cock.”

“A secret you both will take to the grave.”

“Mhmm.” Chris tangled his fingers in Peter’s short hair, pulling him closer. “We shouldn’t keep the others waiting too long.”

Peter’s eyes twinkled with mischief, but he bit back whatever retort he was going to quip and reached up to undo Chris’s belt, unzip his pants and pull his cock from his boxers.

Chris was already hard; Peter took him into his mouth. He sucked eagerly, bobbing and staring up at Chris, batting his eyes, which just made Chris roll his.

Chris panted softly as Peter continued.

~~~~~~~

After a few minutes had ticked by, Stiles crawled over, having tucked himself away, and let his hands roam over Peter, earning a moan.

Stiles teased Peter’s nipples, pinching every so often to get him to jerk and Chris hissed at the movement.

After the third time, Chris shook his head. “Stop that, I don’t want him biting down.”

“Fine.” Stiles sat back and whispered, “It’s so hot to see you take Chris’s dick, a scary predator on your knees sucking cock for all your might, giving yourself over to a scrawny human...”

Peter groaned.

Chris took in a breath, trying to keep from being vocal.

Stiles fell silent, watched Peter for some time; sure Chris was getting close, before reaching to grab Peter’s straining cock through his pants.

Peter moaned, his eyes fluttered shut and Chris clenched, coming with an open mouth, no sound leaving his lips.

Peter swallowed Chris’s come and Stiles muttered, “Maybe next time Peter can suck me off, and I could come soundlessly too.”

Peter pulled back and shuddered, hands fisted at his sides, pressing into the gravel.

Stiles lightly brushed his hand up Peter’s cock and paused, feeling a wet spot.

Stiles smirked. “Got you to come in your pants.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Don’t feel bad, you guys have made me do that numerous times, so we’re kind of even.”

“Kind of?” Chris was buckling his belt back up.

“Well once isn’t equal compensation to make up for all the times you’ve done it to me, and it’s just from Peter, haven’t even gotten to you…”

Peter stood, brushing gravel from his pants. “You enjoyed it.”

Stiles blushed and licked his lips. “Ok, a few times. But after the fifth time, it was really hard to explain to my dad why I kept running the washing machine for one pair of pants so often.”

Stiles glanced around. “Well, I guess we should head back now…”

Peter and Chris didn’t move, just stared over Stiles’ shoulder.

He turned slowly.

The rift was glowing brightly, but not like before when Peter had gone through, this was a bright white light. “Should we go warn the others?”

“Maybe wait for just a second longer.”

The light encompassed the whole circle of the rift, wavering, almost like it was…

“Stiles?”

“Scott?” Stiles walked towards the rift. “How are you…What is this?”

“We remembered you,” Malia answered.

Stiles couldn’t see them, the rift was too bright.

“It was your dad’s idea. It’s safe to come through,” Scott went on.

“How do you know that? No offense, but I don’t want to risk my life on something that just kind of happened.”

“Stiles, it’s ok.” God he had missed the sound of Lydia’s voice. “The memories make the pathway pure, unlike going through the rift with the riders.”

Stiles turned to Peter and Chris. “Can the others come with me?”

There was a long pause.

“No” was Scott’s eventual answer. “We remembered you and only you. We don’t know what would happen if anyone else tried to come with you.”

“But I’ll forget everyone! Peter, Chris, Hayden, even your mom Scott…”

“We know, but Stiles we need you with us, we need your help.”

“Why? Why me?” He chewed his lip, he wanted to go back to Scott, but he didn’t want to leave Peter and Chris and the others here while Mr. Douglas was roaming around.

“Stiles, they’ll be fine.”

Every warring idea in his head screamed to halt when he heard his dad.

“They’re more than capable of taking care of themselves and as long as we’re around, they won’t be going anywhere.”

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat; he tried to swallow it down. “But why me?”

“Because we don’t have time to remember everyone, it just isn’t possible.”

“Are you sure about that Scott?”

“Yes! The riders or Mr. Douglas could catch on if we were to do this for everyone.”

"You’re kind of a test run too. We don’t know what this will to do the fabric of reality,” Liam finally piped up. “So trying to get everyone back in one go could be a disaster and we want it to be safe and without the ghost riders having any idea.”

Stiles sighed. “Ok. One sec.”

He turned back to Chris and Peter, hugging them for a moment. Tears sparkled in his eyes. “I won’t forget you.”

Chris gave him a forced, weak smile as Stiles pulled back. “Yes you will.”

“But we’ll be here waiting for your brilliant plan to get kick started by your Scooby gang.”

Stiles tried to smile, but just clung to Peter for a moment.

Peter rubbed Stiles’ back. “I love you Mieczysław.”

Stiles pulled back, eyes wide. “How did-? When did you learn-?”

“Stiles, come on, this won’t last forever!”

Peter nodded at the shimmering portal.

Stiles ached to wait just a second longer, but his feet were already moving and he walked through, into a group hug and tears.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, when he was back home in his own bed, he thought about phantom hands touching him, that they had to be a memory and yet couldn’t place it and wondered why his heart felt like it was breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
